


Not-so Forgotten Birthday

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Old work, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Craig's birthday and everyone seems to have forgotten. Or so he thinks. Originally published January 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Some more old work, I decided to do a quick drabble for Craig's birthday. The Japanese fandom uses the date January 25 for his birthday so I just went along with it. This piece was inspired by a Pixiv comic.
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well though I still can't help but feel there's problems with this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on January 25, 2011.

Hello. I'm Craig Tucker. I'm from South Park, Colorado and I attend South Park Elementary. And today is my birthday.  
  
Or at least, it's supposed to be.  
  
Everyone seems to have forgotten. My family, my friends, everyone. Not one person appears to have remembered. I'd never say this in public but it kinda hurts knowing that your special day was forgotten by everyone you love.  
  
I walked through the halls of South Park Elementary, hoping to get to class on time. As I was just about to open the door to Garrison's class, I heard my name being called over the PA system.  
  
" _Craig Tucker, please report to Mr. Mackey's office. Craig Tucker, please report to Mr. Mackey's office._ "  
  
Great. What did I do now?  
  
I walked to the other side of the school where Mackey's office was located. When I got to the door, I knocked. Within a few seconds, he answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Craig."  
  
"You wanted to see me Mr. Mackey?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just finishing up some papers for Principal Victoria. You go sit on the bench and I'll call you when I'm ready mkay?"  
  
I went and sat on the bench and he shut the door. I wonder why he called me down here in the first place. I can't think of any reason why he would. If this has something to do with that fight in the school yard the other day, that was Cartman's fault. Everyone knows that. I wasn't even there in the first place.  
  
"Mkay Craig, you can come in now." I heard him say through the door. I got up and I opened the door. The room for some reason was completely dark. No lights and the blinds were shut.   
  
"Mr. Mackey?"  
  
 _BANG_  
  
I was startled by the loud popping sounds. The lights turned on and I saw Mr. Mackey and a whole bunch of my classmates, holding presents.  
  
"Happy birthday!!" They all screamed.  
  
I was in utter shock. All this time, they really did remember. They just wanted to keep this whole thing a surprise for me. I turned my head to the side with a slight blush, a small smile creeping up on my face. I walked up my classmates and everyone was showering me with gifts and birthday wishes. This day was really something special.  
  
"Thanks you guys…"


End file.
